Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances
Here is a list on known bugs, glitches and annoyances. Once they get fixed they will get moved to the solved section. Feel free to add the ones you have found. Unsolved Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances Battles *Grenade doesn't always do splash damage to all enemies and sometimes doesn't do splash damage period. **(Possible Solution) I believe the chance to miss on the splash damage is a game feature, at least I always noticed it. Also interesting notice that even the enemy you target with the grenade receive the splash damage (as with the others, not always). Janiocanuto 01:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Can't free children after defating Baron Webb **This seems to have been fixed. Anyone still have this problem? --Splodyferret 18:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *Summer Solider can't use skill Sandstorm, nothing happends but you lose a round. *When you run low of SP, you can still select a skill that costs more then your current SP. The skill will not be executed, but you get no visual clue and it consumes a full battle round for nothing. Frank (Marakesh) 11:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Sometimes, when you kill an enemy, they pile on top of other -still alive- enemies, preventing you from clicking them in order to attack. PsychoFade 17:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Certain battle/attack animations can prevent players from targeting some enemies, which can be annoying. --Thecloud 18:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Tested 3 of the grenades (Amber, Ice, Scarlet), and all but Amber will bug any enemies killed by splash damage in the above manner. I have yet to test the Buffalo grenade. I know of no other weapons that can bug enemies in such a fashion, but as I'm a clown, my access is limited. AngusVain 14:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Split shot an AOE attack on winter hunter gives no attack bug on 2nd use of the skill. The party is stuck in battle until death or page is refreshed. :** Split shot, when attacking mulitiple creatures of differnt hp, if some monsters die, but others remain. The party can not attack. Dna0008 13:51, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *There are certain monsters which apparently have self-attacking skills. If you get such a monster to low-hp and it kills itself with said skill, the monster will be untargetable, but will continue attacking your party ad infinitum. Only way to solve this is to refresh browser. AngusVain 15:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :*This was experienced by my party against the level 27 dungeon monsters of Summer Shrine (Fogs recorded them using life drain on themselves). :*Also recently experienced by Mara in HO level 16 dungeon against badgers/rats. The skills they used were not recorded, so no way of knowing if it was the same bug. Also worthy of note, in Mara's bugged battle, he attempted a self-buff (Summer Clown) without enough sp to cast it (at approximately at the same time that the bug occured). *I noticed a glitch in one of the battles in crossroads lvl 8 dungeon. I was frozen, couldn't attack, but I could use skills. celticguardian2008(Diamond2010) 13:50 May 7, 2010 (UTC) *No information is given about how much damage is dealt via skills or how much hp is given via skills. *The status notification for "stun" is the same as sleep...either that or the Otter Totem is still flawed. **Stun and Sleep do currently share the same icon , the only apparent difference is the mouseover text. --Thecloud 23:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) *The Queen Crab's attack animation repeats itself until the end of the battle. *A few monsters have flawed death animations, they either die and reappear as though they are alive or it appears that they didn't complete the animation sequence (a black silhouette rather than disappearing or leaving a skeleton) **This happens very frequently when using a poison weapon (Blowguns). --Splodyferret 18:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *The status effect Berserk Does not pervent monsters from using skills **Example: I ignored a "Bear Bull" that used "seeing red"(berserk) on its self, and tried to kill the "Jenu". Only to have the Bear Bull then cast Charge(While Berserked) on its self, and hit me for 700+ killing me. icyHero 2:23 May 12, 2010 (EST) *Using the Ice Club (at least all the times I use it) causes an error that prevents the subsequent animations from executing (show damage and monster death). Janiocanuto 01:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Some monsters have one name in the pre-battle information window and a different name in the actual battle. E.g. Drill Crab / Hermit Crab and Cultist Gunner / Skeletal Gunner. --Splodyferret 21:25, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Quests * Olihya won't give the quest 'Poisoned bread' after you started the quest for Oak/Hops Totem. Frank (Marakesh) 13:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * For some the access to the 5th floor on the Fall Tower is prohibited. It looks like it is linked to the presence of Lady Woe, who for some never disappears after beaten the 4th floor. (Yes all 3 were in all battles) Frank (Marakesh) 14:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) * More on Lady Woe - after completing the battle, the red arrow leading to the roof did not appear. Possible work around - I left the floor (going down one floor) and came back up. Now the red arrow to the roof appeared. CDArena 23:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Woe glitch.png|Without Access Woe glitch2.png|With Access Fl 5th floor.jpg|5th Floor *Adding to Lady Woe, the first time I defeated her the dialog never changed (it was the same as it was pre-battle), I immediately ran it again from the beginning and the second time it told me that I had already obtained the fall crest. *I don't need to turn off the generator in basement to shout down Fall Tower, I press all the leavers and then I got access to the third floor. *The third room in Red Tree Dungeon (10) at Fall Tower has no enemies, then I can't go tho the next rom either. *The end of the dungeon behind the tree in Hollow Oaks has a hat that always registers as having been found. I put this in quests since the farmers quest and the weapons quest in hollow Oaks are both missing items. *In the scrapyard there are a number of objects that you can interact with that don't serve a point (the mine cars) and others that act like we've interacted with them before even though it's the first time it's been seen (the lever) *In the fall tower, after interacting with the boiler it still acts the same as it did before cooling it off...the rest of the quest is open though *Upon entering Priory basement, if you do not have the cultist robes equipped, you now get a dialog window that says: "asdf" Drewcapu 01:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) **Now the message seems proper but the windows graphics are still missing (using latest Firefox browser): Priorybaseglitch.png *Lewis will not register completion of Stella's cellar. (I ran it twice to check, he simply tells you to go do the quest.) Aquadrizzt 22:27, May 12, 2010 (UTC) *Marked Soil 7 (for Johnny's quest) text says the seed was already planted, but the Apple Seed isn't deducted from inventory. Janiocanuto 00:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) *Even after clearing the beach, you cannot grab the Mermaid's Amulet (it gives you the same feedback as if you hadn't cleared the beach.) Aquadrizzt 14:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) **Clearing the dungeon in the top-left corner of the beach (up the ladder) seems to be the actual task for this quest. The text is totally incorrect. --Splodyferret 20:35, May 19, 2010 (UTC) *The fourth pile of cannonballs - the one in front of the yellow cannon - is invisible sometimes. User Interface *It looks like if you are in Redoubt for the first time, and the server goes down on you at an in opportune time, you will be prevented from entering redoubt by the thorn bush permanently. **There is always a path around to the right which isn't blocked. Maybe this was fixed? --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Sometimes you get to walk on the wrong side the boundaries, so you can walk through walls and black area's. When you click on an arrow to go back to another room will fix it. Frank (Marakesh) 11:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) **The most obvious example of this is in Overgrown Path, when entering from Crossroads you can walk through the trees on the right hand side. --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *People can be invisible. I have seen occasions where I was standing next to my anchor and I could not see a player on my screen, but I could on the screen of the anchor. Frank (Marakesh) 12:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Update: When you port to somebody, that person cannot see you, when this bug occurs) Frank (Marakesh) *The friendlist, questlist and guildlist are not sorted in a way that it makes sense to humans. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *When you press the grey male silhouette on the toolbar you get the map instead of the friendlist. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *PM Button on the friendlist does not always work. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *There are no scrollbars on the PM window, so you cannot read messages after the window is full. (Workaround is to read and find them in the general chat) Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) **Thought I would mention... you can also use the mouse scrollwheel to scroll it as a workaround. --Splodyferret 21:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *When enter a new room the little chat window is cleared. You have to open the big chat window to read messages. You have to do this when somebody enters something in the chat, the moment before you enter a new room. *No UI options (option menu, window positions) are saved, so you have to redo them every time you start a new session. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Leaving a guild by accident is far too easy. The function of the leave button is ambiguous, do you leave the guild, or do you leave the guild menu. And there is no 'are you sure' dialog. Frank (Marakesh) 12:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *When you press the 'unequip all' button (which should be placed near the equipped section (IMHO)) you leave the inventory. Personally I think you should remain on the inventory screen so you have the option to save or cancel it. Frank (Marakesh) 12:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Many times, if you click an item or NPC after clearing a dungeon (corpse on mansion, loot on bandit's mine, molly pitcher on fall tower...) the portal arrows will disappear. A workaround is click them before clearing the last battle, if possible. Janiocanuto 18:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) **I have tried to replicate this and failed. Fixed, perhaps? --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Game screen goes red for some players. The reports so far have been mainly from Windows Firefox users. Mac OS and Flash (and Firefox Mac) seem unaffected by this. AngusVain 00:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : I have seen it happen on Windows Chrome as well. Frank (Marakesh) 06:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) **Just to report... no sign of it on linux in firefox or chrome. Seems to be entirely Windows-specific. --Splodyferret 21:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *I have seen 2 occasions where the class of a player in battle is correct, but when the players walks to the next battle, others in your party see him as being another class. And when he reenters the battle, the correct class is still there. Frank (Marakesh) 20:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *Upon entering the Hut on the Beach some inaccessible battles appear, and some in the Beach area are missing: Beachhutglitch.png *When you try to click PM User on the friendlist it doesn't register the first time, you have to close the friend list, re-open it and click the PM User for it to come up. *The Friend list does not save sometimes when you log off. Remiix 22:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *If you've clicked on an NPC or object that has a dialog box, and you click another one before you click the close button on the first one, the first dialog will persist. **This bug always happens when you leave a dialog box open and then leave an area. --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) * Deborah's (Summerfields) dialog box is empty. Janiocanuto 01:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) * The 7th legion hat shows up as an item and cannot be equipped as a hat. * Guild ranks, there is a typo for Prince, currently it is Price. * Item selling is too inconvenient since we can only sell one item each time. * Buying more hairstyles is available, but they all make your character look bald right now. I had initially purchased a hairstyle and that one still shows properly. I attempted to purchase one of the newer ones and it makes me appear bald in the inventory screen Snowburnt * The text box at the bottom is clickable all the time, taking up a whole side of the screen. In a game where you move about by clicking the edge of the screen, having 1/4 of your movements harder to do is pretty annoying. Clicking on the short text backlog should send the click to the underlying may. If you want to copy and paste text, you can simply open the full-screen chat. --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Solved Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances Battles *There have been times that I am attacking a monster but im not attacking ive been frozen about 3 round of attack but not hitting anything in battles (Diamond2010) 7:46 May 5, 2010 (UTC) <-- This is Monster Stun, a normal feature of the game. Not a bug. AngusVain 14:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Quests *I think its a bug with the quest Feed Babe the pumpkins and The Old Almanac The book wont show in my inventory I got the book from the attic in the Priory mansion (looks like a sliver lock) *The Find the Warden quest seems currently unfinishable - clearing out the Priory attic and going back to Thurgood just reveals the quest info. (Kharaen) 21:59, May 11, 2010 (EST), fixed 21:19, May 12, 2010 (EST). **I do believe this has been fixed, it did register for me ( i did it on the 18th) Aquadrizzt 17:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *In the quest We'll take that..., when you click the arrow, you get the dialog of Bily the Kid instead. Frank (Marakesh) 21:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC), Fixed. Frank (Marakesh) 12:22, May 17, 2010 (UTC) User Interface *The captions for Class and Season in the skill menu are switched Frank (Marakesh) 11:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) **They are the right way around now, so this must have been fixed. --Splodyferret 21:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *There is no way to completely mute the game sounds. You always hear the battle sounds. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) **This used to happen for me but doesn't, now. Fixed? --Splodyferret 21:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) *Attribute stat modifiers in description and interface do not match (Amber Blowgun): talk page Drewcapu 04:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) **They match now. --Splodyferret 21:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC)